


my father raised me like the wind

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He wins his first medal at Europeans a week after his sixteenth birthday, and it's the second time he has ever seen his dad cry.
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	my father raised me like the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Song behind this one: 'Az Én Apám' by Pápai Jovi.  
> Hope you enjoy!

His dad never pushed him to skate.

Miguel barely remembers first visits at the rink, dad holding his hands and smiling encouragingly, not letting him fall. They went there a lot, but it was all just fun and playing until one day he looked at all the medals his dad had stuffed in the drawers, and his heart skipped a beat and stomach churned, a physical feeling of making a decision that was going to shape his entire life.

"Dad." Miguel said a few hours later during dinner "I want to skate for real. I want to be like you."

His dad blinked slowly, eyes twinkling with something Miguel would be able to name only years later, pride and love, a bit of anxiety, a shadow of nostalgia.

"Okay." he said, reaching to ruffle Miguel's hair "We've got this."

He wins his first medal at Europeans a week after his sixteenth birthday, and it's the second time he has ever seen his dad cry.

He wins an Olympic medal twenty- four years after his dad won bronze in Pyeongchang, and their eyes shine with the shade of silver matching the medal around Miguel's neck. 

"He is the reason I'm here. He raised me, and made me who I am, as a person, as a skater. And from the next Olympics, I will bring him gold."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
